Illustrated
by Lustful Lali Ho
Summary: When her father leaves, Relm finds comfort in painting. Suck at summaries, Reviews welcomed!


**A/N: I've never related to any character as much as I have with Relm. She's artistic, spunky, foulmouthed, and quite annoying, yet underneath I see that kind and gentle, fragile soul. I find myself the same as her, explain why she's my favourite character (Along with Firion and Bartz x3) not only that, Relm's the reason I bought FFVI and played the older games. So I owe it to her! She's amazing! (L) **

**This story was a random thing, so it may need a little rethinking. Be constructive about criticism, please? I'm still a beginner writer.... **

**_________________________________________________________________________**

"Your pig of a father has up and left you..."

I wasn't really paying attention to his insults; I was completely oblivious to it in all honesty. Yet my mouth hung agar, my eyes becoming round like two shining azure orbs. I couldn't comprehend it, he left? He couldn't! He couldn't! He wouldn't!

.... He did.

How could he? Why would he? Was I a bad daughter? Was I unworthy of love? Was my whole existence a mistake? _N...-No!_ I trembled from head to foot, I could feel it. I finally lost it.

My feet just gave up, losing function to keep me on foot and sent me straight down to the floor. My heart felt like it was shattering. Shattering to pieces liked the stained glass windows in a church, the pieces of useless glass plummeting down in a vast array of spectrum light, crashing to the ground, breaking further and further until there was nothing left to break. Strago became sympathetic, his rambling ceasing, the words leaving his lips in an attempt to console my shattered soul. But it wasn't enough, wasn't enough. I could feel myself about to cry, I tried to fight it back, but my defences weren't strong enough for its invasion. It broke through the barrier, sending a stream of hot tears washing down my pallid flesh, shaky winces escaping my lips. I couldn't take it. I had to get away.

Get away.

I shot up, ignoring Strago's hand reaching out and the occasional "Relm, please!" sounded in his timbre voice. I ran, ran through the door up to my sanctuary, my room. The shield of water over my eyes blurring my vision, causing an occasional giving up on my legs, allowing me to trip up over the stairs, more cries of pain leaving me, wasn't this torture enough? Yet, I fought through, struggled to my room. My hand slamming the door in fury, anger rushing through, mixing with a variety of emotions, that exploded inside of me. It was quieter in here, my occasional heaves and wheezes breaking that eerie silence along with the sound of my heart racing, slamming against my ribcage, begging to break through. To be free, free of this anxiety and trauma. I could feel my head spin, the questions presenting themselves to me, I held my head in pain and cried. Leave me alone! I needed a break, something to soothe me, cool me down. My hand searched the ground, checking around for an object of interest, my hand finally rescuing an old set from beneath my mattress. An art set. One that my _father_....

My heart crushed at the mention of that foul word, my hands acting and pulling the set open grabbing the pencil propped inside a holster. I grabbed a set of pearly white paper and laid it down, my hand pressing to it, the pencil wedged between that hand. My hand acting, with one swift movement, that pencil followed behind obediently. Like a dog undergoing training, it followed without struggle, its lead leaving an offspring of light grey lines behind. I kept doing it, over and over, it seemed ... relaxing. I had no idea what I was drawing; it was like my hand had its own mind, being controlled by the wave of emotion crashing about in my body. So I drew...

I drew the image in my head. The simple image of two people together, no real image presented just yet. I took hold of the paintbrush, and painted, something that lifted me up inside, I felt lighter. Like a new type of freedom exploded through my body, shooting a ray of fully fledged joy throughout my veins, the emotion pulsating through my body, over and back, each organ getting its fair share of this momentary high.

Only if this lasted for a second, it was still invigorating. Stimulating new feelings within me. Even if I knew I would go back. To face the pain of not having him there to hold me when I cry. To kiss my 'boo-boos' when I faced a minor injury. To cuddle me and read to me whenever I wanted just him near, just close, just to have my hero, the most important figure in my life by my side. But that was over....

I drew the brush away from the paper, my scarlet face still moist from tears and eyes still swollen, the emotions inside me caused something. The image I had created came to life before my very eyes, my aqua eyes shimmering in amazement, it was like a miracle. No, like magic. I watched the image of parent and child – Father and daughter come to life from the paint, the swirls of paint licking against their body as they ran, laughed, and played around my room. My face lit up as they embraced, happy in one another's arms, an affectionate kiss being placed on the daughter's forehead. I wanted to relive that moment, that moment I treasured, it came to life. But it wasn't real. Not real. Not true.

The image of the father faded with a withdrawn smile, dissolving from the head down into a shimmer of dust, leaving the girl to watch with an unreadable expression. It was over. It didn't last. It was just a memory. Just an illustration.

She was alone.

_...I was alone...._

_/END_

**I hope you know who she was upset over. Lol.**

**Like I said, if it needs revising, tell me. Add something, tell me! Just be nice okay?**

**Also, do I need better writing styles? Anything, nee?**


End file.
